Stronger Than Words
by NinjaViper
Summary: Out of anger, Newkirk says some very hurtful things to Carter. Now Carter has been severely injured on a mission. Will Newkirk realize just how much his friend means to him.


****

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING. Seriously, I don't own Hogan's Heroes or any of it's characters.

* * *

Stronger Than Words

Colonel Robert E. Hogan sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last hour. He quickly glanced at his watch and continued pacing. His frustrations growing stronger with every minute that passed.

Two of his men, Corporal Peter Newkirk and Sergeant Andrew Carter had gone out on a mission to blow up a munitions factory. Usually such a mission was fairly simple and routine for the men of Barracks 2. However, Newkirk and Carter had been gone for a long time now. Too long in fact.

"They should have been back hours ago," Hogan whispered. He feared that the two men had either been captured by German soldiers or even worst the Gestapo.

"Roll call is in an hour Colonel," Hogans right hand man Kinch said, also worried about his friends.

"Shouldn't we be out looking for them mon colonel?" LeBeau asked.

"Klink is already going to go nutty when he finds out two men are missing," Hogan said. "We cant afford to send out anymore."

Suddenly the bunk leading to the entrance of the tunnel rose up and out came Newkirk and Carter. Both of them in a heated argument.

"I don't understand why you're still mad," Carter shouted, "I apologized already."

"Oh sure, and that makes everything just fine then doesn't it?" Newkirk said sarcastically.

"QUIET DOWN," Hogan yelled.

Newkirk and Carter shut their mouths instantly. Both of them looked at their commanding officer timidly, bracing themselves for the lecture they knew was coming.

"Where were you?" Hogan questioned angrily, "Do you have any idea how worried we have been about you two? Now I want answers and I want them now."

Carter just stared at the floor, feeling like a chastised child. He couldn't help but be reminded of the times his parents scolded him like that when he was a little boy.

_'Boy, its a good thing the colonel cant make me stand in the corner as punishment_,' Carter told himself, _'or can he?'_

_'Blimey_, _its been awhile since I've seen the Gov'nor this angry_,' Newkirk thought.

"WELL," Hogan shouted as he impatiently waited for an explanation. He looked at Carter first, knowing that he would get the whole truth out of him.

"Well you see Colonel, we got lost on the way to the factory," Carter said, trying to avoid making eye contact with Hogan.

"And whose fault is that, eh," Newkirk asked, starting in again on the young tech sergeant, "We wouldn't 'ave gotten lost if you 'adnt misread the bleedin' map."

"Settle down," Hogan ordered, casting a warning glare at the Englander, "What about the mission?"

This had been the part of this conversation Newkirk had been dreading the most. He knew his colonel was going to be even more upset after he explained how the mission went. It wasn't the first time since returning to Stalag 13 that he wished he would've have just escaped back to England when he had the chance.

"Well after wandering through the woods for 'ours, we finally made it to the factory," Newkirk explained. He then glared at Carter again, "but the explosives this balmy git made wouldn't detonate."

"Sorry colonel," Carter mumbled, embarrassed by his carelessness.

Hogan was very angry with the two. Not only had Newkirk and Carter worried everyone half to death, but they had failed to complete their mission. What could he do though? What was done was done. And he had always tried his best to be understanding of his men's shortcomings. However, Newkirk's moodiness and Carter's pouting was making that hard to do right now.

"Just change back into your regular clothes before Schultz comes in here." was all Hogan said, Disappointment still in his voice.

**

* * *

**

As soon as roll call and Klink's long-winded speeches on the so-called greatness of the glorious 3rd Reich were over, Carter attempted to talk to Newkirk. Carter had never been one to stay angry for too long. He was eager to make up with his friend. However, Newkirk just ignored him.

"Come on Newkirk," Carter pleaded. He couldn't stand getting the silent treatment like this, "You just cant not talk to me. After all, what happened last night was just an accident."

"Just an accident," Newkirk shouted as he turned to face Carter, "Would it 'ave been an accident if we 'ad been captured by the ruddy krauts after you got us lost?"

Carter just bit his lip. He hadn't really thought of the danger they could have been in until now.

"WELL WOULD IT?" Newkirk demanded, causing Carter to cringe at his tone.

"Take it easy Newkirk," LeBeau said, coming to Carter's defense. This however only made Newkirk angrier.

"Oh belt up and stay out of this LeBeau," Newkirk growled.

He was tired of everyone coddling Carter the way they did just because he was the youngest. It reminded him of when he was a child and his younger sister Mavis had been allowed to get away with things that he normally would have been punished for.

"Oh and you never make mistakes huh?" LeBeau mumbled as he went back to preparing breakfast.

"Cant you ever do anything without screwing it up Carter?" Newkirk yelled, "you are such a useless little git. Why don't you do everyone a favor. Just escape and go 'ome already. We would be a lot better off without you."

Carter was speechless. Words had never hurt him as much as the ones the man he thought was his best friend had just spoke to him. Not even the cruel teasing from the school bullies of his childhood stung this bad.

Just as LeBeau was about to open his mouth to speak, Hogan and Kinch emerged from the tunnel.

"Okay, settle down all of you," Hogan ordered, "We've just finished explaining to London about the mission. They want us to try again tonight. I'll be coming along this time to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"I'm not going anywhere with Carter," Newkirk said childishly, forgetting at the moment that he was speaking to his commanding officer.

"You will Corporal and that's an order," Hogan said firmly, "Is that understood."

"Yes sir," Newkirk mumbled completely defeated. Without saying anything else, he climbed up onto his bunk to try and get a little sleep.

Wanting to be alone, Carter quickly left the barracks. Newkirk's words still repeated themselves in his head over and over again.

"Are you sure its a good idea for the both of them to go out tonight Colonel," Kinch asked quietly. "You heard as well as I did what Newkirk said to Carter."

"It cant be helped," Hogan said, "I need Newkirk for his impersonations of German soldiers and Carter's expertise in explosives. "Besides, they've had arguments before. They'll be best friends again before the day is over."

"I hope you're right Colonel," Kinch said, doubting it.

* * *

That night after bed check, Hogan, Newkirk and Carter snuck out of Stalag 13 dressed as German soldiers.

Hogan sighed inwardly as he knew Newkirk and Carter still weren't on speaking terms. Newkirk was just way too stubborn to apologize and Carter was just too timid.

They managed to find the munitions factory without any problems this time much to Hogans relief. This whole mission had cause enough problems already and Hogan just wanted it to be over with.

"Who's there," one of the men guarding the gates called out in German as Hogan, Newkirk and Carter approached .

"We will be taking over now," Newkirk said with a thick German accent, "You are relieved of your duty for the night."

Recognizing this man from the night before, the guards thought nothing of it. They just thanked them and hurried off, relieved to be able to get inside away from the cold.

"Okay Carter," Hogan whispered, "Plant the explosives and be quick about it."

"Right Colonel," Carter said as he hurried through the gates. He was determined to prove to Newkirk that he was useful.

As soon as Carter was gone, Hogan decided that this would be a good time to have a little talk with Newkirk.

"Carter sure has seemed depressed all day," Hogan said as he just gazed at the night sky. When Newkirk said nothing, he continued, "Look Peter, I know that you get upset with Carter sometimes. We all do. Now I'm not going to tell you what to do because this is a problem that you and Carter need to work out for yourselves. However, if you want my advice, you really should apologize to Carter. It would really mean the whole world to him. After all, he looks up to you. You're like his big brother Peter."

Newkirk was really thinking about what Hogan had just said. A big brother? Newkirk had absolutely no idea that Carter thought that way about him. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach.

_'And I said all those awful things to 'im,'_ Newkirk thought to himself sadly, _'I cant believe I got so angry with 'im over something so stupid. I dont think I even remember why I was so mad. Blimey Newkirk, could you be anymore of a prat.'  
_

Newkirk then vowed that he would talk to Carter as soon as they got back to the Stalag and try to make things right again. He only hoped Carter would listen to him. Not that Newkirk would blame him if he didn't.

Suddenly the loud sound of an explosion tore through the silence. Hogan and Newkirk turned to see flames rising into the night sky. Fear gripped both of them as they realized Carter was no where to be seen.

"Gov'nor," Newkirk said, his voice shaking with fear, "Carter......... 'e was........."

"Damn, the bomb detonated too soon," Hogan said frantically as he took off towards the scene of the blast, "Come on."

He knew it was risky because within seconds the place was swarming with Germans, investigating the explosion. Still, he wasn't going to leave one of his men behind. Hopefully because of their disguises, they wouldn't cause any suspicion.

After several minutes of searching, they found Carter. The young sergeant was laying on the ground motionless. He appeared to have sustained some burns. He also had a deep wound on his forehead, most likely from flying debris.

Hogan knelt down next to Carter and put his hand to the unconscious mans throat, feeling for a pulse.

"He's alive," Hogan said, relieved, "We have to get him back to the Stalag."

Being the stronger of the two men, Newkirk gently lifted Carter into his arms. Quickly, they headed back towards the dense cover of the forest. Luckily for them, the Germans were so occupied by the chaos that they managed to get away unnoticed.

"Please be okay Andrew", Newkirk whispered.

* * *

LeBeau cursed in French as he watched Hogan and Newkirk return through the tunnel with Carter. He turned pale white at the sight of the bloody wound on Carter's forehead.

"Go get Wilson", Hogan commanded. "hurry up."

"Oui," LeBeau said, quickly snapping to his senses and took off out of the barracks.

"Lets lay him down in my quarters," Hogan told Newkirk.

Newkirk just nodded silently. Fear for his friend showing clearly in his eyes.

Hogan explained the accident to everyone while Sgt. Wilson examined Carter's condition.

"He's very lucky to still be in one piece after something like that," Wilson commented after he finished stitching up Carter's wound. He then got to work on bandaging the burns on Carters arms and torso. "Its a good thing he was wearing that thick German greatcoat. It may have protected him from more severe burns."

"How is he Wilson," Newkirk asked in a very scared voice.

"I have done everything that can be done for him right now." Wilson explained. "All we can do now is wait and see."

"Thank you for everything Wilson," Hogan said gratefully. He then noticed the light from the early morning sun beginning to shine through the window. "You should get back to your barracks now. Its almost time for morning roll call."

"If his condition changes, let me know right away. If he doesn't regain consciousness soon, we may have no choice but to to get him to a hospital." Wilson said before leaving the barracks.

"Mon colonel, how are we going to hide Andrew's condition from Klink?" LeBeau asked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something," Hogan assured him.

Just then Sgt, Schultz entered the barracks. "Raus, Raus. Everybody up. Time for roll call. Raus, Raus, Raus."

"Shhhhh, quiet down Schultz," Hogan said calmly, "Carter is asleep in my quarters and is very sick right now."

"Oh, I am sorry Colonel Hogan" Schultz said, lowering his voice

"He really needs his rest," Hogan said, "so can you please excuse him from roll call."

"Colonel Hogan," Schultz whined, "I have my orders. Carter must be at roll call."

"Relax," Hogan told him, "I promise I'll explain everything to Klink."

_'If Carter is sick then he should not be out in the cold,_" Schultz thought before speaking again, "Please Colonel Hogan, promise me that Carter is really in there."

"You have my word," Hogan said sincerely.

With that Schultz finally relented and ordered everyone outside.

Just before stepping outside, Hogan noticed that Newkirk was still in his quarters with Carter.

"Newkirk?"

"I'm stayin' right 'ere," Newkirk said not taking his eyes off Carter. "What if 'e wakes up and no one was 'ere?"

"If you stay in here then Klink is going to know something is up," Hogan explained as he placed his hand on Newkirk's back to lead him out. "Carter will be okay for a few minutes I promise."

* * *

"REEEEEEPOOOOOOORT," Klink called as Schultz finished the count.

"Herr. Kommandant," Schultz said, "all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Except for Sgt. Carter Kommandant," Hogan spoke up.

"Oh, and just where is Sgt. Carter then Colonel Hogan?" Klink asked, trying to look like the tough kommandant he thought he was.

Hogan told Klink the same story he had told Schultz in the barracks.

"Is that so," Klink said as he started to walk into the barracks, wanting to make sure Hogan wasn't lying to him.

"But Kommandant, Carter may be contagious," Hogan said, knowing that would stop Klink dead in his tracks.

"Contagious," Klink said with a frown, "Oh very well then. But so help me Hogan, this had better not be a trick or this whole barracks will receive 30 days in the cooler."

"I do hope Carter is feeling better very soon Colonel Hogan," Schultz said as soon as Klink was gone.

"Thank you Schultz," Hogan said with a small smile, letting the large guard how his concern was appreciated.

Once back in the barracks, Newkirk immediately returned to Carters side.

Hogan came in and closed the door. He then put a gentle hand on Newkirk's shoulder.

"Anything you want to talk about Peter?"

Newkirk nodded and slowly stood up. He just had to talk to someone right now. And he could always talk out his problems with Hogan.

"I said some terrible things to Andrew yesterday Gov'nor." Newkirk explained, "I was so angry with 'im."

"Did you mean any of those things you said Peter?" Hogan asked softly, trying not to sound accusing.

"No. But 'e doesn't know that." Newkirk said, "Andrew is me best mate. But now I may never 'ave the chance to tell 'im that."

"Peter listen to me," Hogan said, "Andrew has never doubted for a second that you are his best friend. You two have fought many times before and he has always forgiven you. A friendship like the one you and Andrew have is much stronger than any hurtful words that you have said. Andrew cares about you very much. He would never want you to blame yourself or feel guilty."

Newkirk quickly brushed a stray tear from his cheek, embarrassed by this rare show of emotion. Hogan put an arm around his shoulders, letting him know that it was okay to cry.

Finally all the pain, frustration and guilt that had been building up inside became so overwhelming that Newkirk could no longer hold it in. He broke down sobbing.

All Hogan was able to do was keep a comforting arm around the distraught Englander's shoulders.

* * *

Newkirk stayed right by Carter's side that day. The only time he had even sat foot outside the barracks was for evening roll call and even then, Hogan practically had to drag him outside. The other men had either tried to get him to eat or rest but Newkirk had refused. He was determined to be right there in case his friend woke up.

That night after everyone else had gone to bed, Newkirk just sat silently by Carter's bedside. Quietly he got up from his chair and knelt down beside the bed. He placed his hand softly on Carter's pale cheek.

"Oh mate. I am so sorry. Sorry for all those awful things I said to you. If there was anyway I could take them back, believe me I would. You were never useless Andrew, never. You are a very important part of this team. We would be nothing without you.

Newkirk smiled a little before continuing.

"You know, I was thinking. After this whole ruddy war is over, I want to take you to visit England. I'll show you 'round London, the neighborhood I grew up in. Me little sister Mavis will cook for us. She makes the best cottage pie in all of East London. I mentioned you in many of me letters 'ome to 'er. I know she'd really like you."

Newkirk's smile began to fade as fresh tears began to stream down his cheeks. He took Carter's hand in both of his.

"Please Andrew. You 'ave to get better. After all, you 'ave your parents back 'ome in the States. They want you back after the war. And dont forget, you also 'ave a family right 'ere at Stalag 13. I really need you mate. I dont know what I would do without you. You're me little brother and I...........I love you so much. I never realized 'ow lucky I really am just to 'ave a friend like you. So please, don't go. Stay with me okay."

Newkirk then buried his face in the blankets and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Before dawn the next morning, Carter began to stir in his bed. Slowly his eyes fluttered open. He groaned because of the awful headache he had and the pain from the burns.

The last thing he could remember was planting the bomb at the munitions factory. He remembered running to get away. After that his memory went blank.

Hearing someone breathing softly, Carter turned his head to see Newkirk still sound asleep.

"Peter," Carter said quietly, "Hey wake up."

"Shuddup and lemme sleep Andrew," Newkirk mumbled. Suddenly Newkirk opened his eyes and sat up quickly, "Andrew, you're awake."

Before Carter could say anything, Newkirk had run to the door and threw it open.

"COLONEL 'OGAN, COLONEL 'OGAN." He shouted.

"What? Whats wrong," Hogan asked as he rushed into the room, Kinch and LeBeau following.

"Hi'ya" guys," Carter said with a weak grin on his face.

"Welcome back mon ami," LeBeau said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'll get Wilson," Kinch said. As he left he quietly said a small thankful prayer.

"How are you feeling Carter?" Hogan asked.

"Okay," Carter said as he tried to sit up. He winced in pain and laid back down, "I think. What happened?"

Hogan explained how the bomb had detonated and how Carter had been unable to get far enough away from the blast in time.

Carter then realized that he must have set the timer on the bomb wrong causing it to explode to early, "I guess I screwed up again huh?" he said in a very dejected voice.

"No Carter. You did good. Aside from you getting hurt, the mission was a success," Hogan said. He then took on a more commanding tone, "But I don't want you thinking about that right now. You are to focus on recovering and that's an order."

"Yes sir," was all Carter said.

"Well, look who's awake," Wilson said as he entered the room with Kinch. He sat his medical bag on the table and opened it, "Let me have a look at you Carter."

"Is he going to be alright?" Hogan asked as Wilson finished up a very thorough examination on Carter.

"Well, his vital signs appear to be returning to normal. There doesn't seem to be any permanent damage from what I can see. I believe it's safe to say Carter is going to recover," Wilson announced, causing the men of Barracks 2 to cheer. Wilson smiled and looked at Carter. "You are a very lucky man. However, it is going to take awhile for you to fully recover. You are to stay in the barracks on bed rest for the next couple of weeks. Your body is still very weak and we don't want to take any chances of you injuring yourself any further. I'll make up some sickness to keep Klink from becoming suspicious. "

Carter wanted to protest the order to stay in bed but quickly thought against it. It hurt to move around anyways.

"I'm going to make a special dinner tonight to celebrate," LeBeau said happily, "Whatever Andrew wants. How about it mon ami?"

Carter felt somewhat awkward. He wasn't used to receiving this much attention. Now LeBeau was ASKING him what he wanted to eat.

"Well," Carter said after thinking for a couple of seconds, "a peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounds really good."

Now usually LeBeau would scoff at the idea of making such a common childish dish and complain about how Americans know nothing about good food. But this time the Frenchman just smiled and nodded.

"Oui," LeBeau said, "I'll see about liberating the ingredients from the guards mess hall after roll call."

Hogan looked over at Newkirk who was just leaning against the wall. Clearing his throat, Hogan motioned for everyone else to leave the room. He gave Newkirk an encouraging smile as he left, closing the door behind him.

Newkirk just stood there, unsure of what to say. Carter just smiled and patted the bed, inviting the Englander to sit down.

" 'Ello Andrew," Newkirk said after taking a seat. Several seconds went by before he spoke up again. "Andrew I want you to know 'ow sorry I am for the way I treated you. I only 'ope you don't 'ate me. Not that I would blame you if you did."

"Hate you? What the heck ever gave you that idea," Carter asked, confused as to why Newkirk would even think such a thing, "I could never hate you. You're my best friend Peter."

Newkirk felt a wave of relief rush over him when he heard Carter's words. With a hopeful smile he asked "Does this mean you forgive your 'ol mate then Andrew?"

"Of course I forgive you Peter. We're friends and friends fight sometimes." Carter told him. "I will admit that I felt really bad for awhile after the things you said. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you didn't really mean any of it. After all, everybody says things they don't mean when they're angry."

Peter couldn't help but be in awe of how forgiving his friend could be. Especially after how awful Newkirk had been to him. It felt so good to be forgiven and to know that Carter didn't hate him forever.

"I remember this one time when I was 8, me and a friend got into a really bad fight. He called me a bad name and I was really upset with him. I wouldn't talk to him for many weeks after that and........." Carter stopped his rambling when he saw Newkirk giving him THAT look. "Yeah, I know. Shut up Carter."

Newkirk just started laughing as he reached over to playfully tousle Carter's hair.

Colonel Hogan had been right. The friendship between Newkirk and Carter was much stronger than any words.

****

THE END

* * *

Well, there you have it. Yeah, I know, it was short. Writing really long stories really isn't my thing though.

I have read many fanfics in which Newkirk is either sick or injured and Carter stays by his side and takes care of him. I wanted to write a fic where it was the other way around for once.

I hope you really enjoyed reading my first Hogan's Heroes fic. Sorry if there was any OOCness.


End file.
